Animorphs and the Mysterious Creature
by Spider-Grl
Summary: Jake goes to school and finds a girl that is not what she seems... She has a secret just like him!!! The Animorphs need her help in the next big battle against the Yeerks! Please R/R!!! And please help me! I don't know how to write my next chapter!!!
1. Prologue

Disclosure: I don't own Animorphs or anything but, Theo is my character, so please don't take her!!!! Ok, fine so it is my friend's character but still don't steel her!  
  
Author's Note: Ok this my first sane fic. That I am writing so please review!!!! I hope ya like it!!! This Prologue is very short so beware!  
  
  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, there was a story about- well maybe you should just wait and find out for yourself!!!  
  
One day, when a mother, whose name was Monique, went outside to water her plants. As Monique was watering her plants, she suddenly heard a sound. It sounded like a baby crying!!! She turned around to see a baby girl that looked like she was about one year old in a basket. Monique picked up the baby girl and started to hum a little tune to herself and the baby. She decided it must have been abandoned, so she decided to keep the baby because it just came out of nowhere and that her family didn't want her anymore.  
  
"I think," Monique, said, "that I will call you…"  
  
"Hmmm," she said, "Maybe I'll call you, Melissa, no, Theo? Yeah that sounds like a great name, huh?"  
  
The little girl smiled, then laughed.  
  
"Then Theo it is!" Monique said, and then she walked into her house to put the baby to sleep. 


	2. Making New Friends

Disclosure: I don't own Animorphs so don't sue me!!!  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this is Chapter one and I hope you guys like it!!!  
  
1 Chapter 1 Making New Friends  
  
Thirteen years had passed and Theo was beginning to grow up into a VERY beautiful young woman. She was barley starting eighth grade in a new town in Layton, Utah. She was very nervous because she didn't know anyone at her new school. Monique, no doubt about it, knew for a fact that Theo would most likely know all the guys by the end of the day because of how pretty she was. Theo had long silver/blond hair that came almost to her knees and had beautiful deep blue/violet eyes that could melt any guy's heart.  
  
"You'll be fine, Theo." Monique said, "Just be yourself!"  
  
"But what if nobody likes me?" Theo asked.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, they'll all LOVE you!" Monique played sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever you say, but I REALLY doubt it!" Theo said as she walked out the front door.  
  
She arrived at the bus stop a little late, but was happy when it came a second later.  
  
While she was in her seat waiting for the other people to sit down, a guy came up and said to her,  
  
"Is that seat taken?" he asked.  
  
"Huh, Oh! No, of course not! Theo said as she grabbed her stuff and put it on her lap, "Go ahead and sit there, I don't mind!"  
  
"Are you new?" he asked her, "I have never seen you at school before."  
  
"Yeah, I just moved here from England yesterday." She told him.  
  
" My name's Jake," he said, "Do you know anyone yet?"  
  
" Mine is Theo, and no I don't know anyone yet, well except for you, I just met you."  
  
"Well I'm your new neighbor and if you want me to I'll be happy to show you around school if you want." Jake said.  
  
"SURE! I'D LOVE TO! I mean, sure thanks." She said, embarrassed. Then she turned to look out the window.  
  
"Well we're here. Jake told her and grabbed his stuff to get off the bus.  
  
"So what's your schedule? He asked her.  
  
"Huh, oh, I mean…" she said and took her schedule out of her backpack. " I have Mrs. Johnson, Mr. Heath…."  
  
"OH! You have all the same classes as I do! Just come with me and I'll show you around!" he told her looking over her shoulder then starting towards the doors.  
  
She followed him the whole day to all of her classes then, by the end of the day, she kind of knew where she was going. They got on the bus home and rode quietly, then when she got to her house, she went upstairs to her room.  
  
"Honey, are you ok? How was your first day of school? You look like you are sick?" Monique asked.  
  
"No, Monique I'm fine. I just met this guy at school and he lives next to us, but I don't know if I should tell him… well you know?"  
  
"Well, when you feel the time is come to tell the right guy, you'll know the answer. She said and walked out of the room.  
  
Yeah, but when? Theo thought, and how will he react?  
  
Authors Note: Hah! I left you hanging to what will happen next and what she is!!! Please Read and Review!!! 


	3. Trying to keep a secret with someone oth...

Disclosure: I don't own Animorphs but Theo is mine and my friend's!  
AN: Ok, this is my second chapter and I hope you all like it!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Trying to keep a secret with someone other than yourself  
  
The next day as Theo was walking to the bus stop, Jake came running up to her.  
"Hey!" he said.  
"Hey." she said.  
"About yesterday, you didn't talk to me the whole bus ride home." he said, "Are you mad at me, did I do something wrong?"  
"No," she said to him, "I was just thinking."  
"About what?" he asked her.  
"Well...I can't really tell you, I mean I want to, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell you." she told him.  
"Oh, I understand but, you know I am your friend, you know you can tell me anything." he said.  
"I've barely known you a day," she snapped, "so don't force me to tell you!!!"  
She then turned to look out the window. They didn't say anything to eachother the rest of the bus ride there and through-out the day.  
When Theo got home, she went up to her room, slammed the door shut, told Monique to leave her alone, and layed down on her bed.  
'I don't know if I should tell him,' Theo thought to herself, 'I mean I can't go up to him and say, Oh, Hi Jake, did you know that I have the ability to turn into a Unicorn?, No, I can't do that. I need to take a little more time to get to know him first, yeah that's what I'll do.  
*******************************************************************************  
The next day, Theo saw Jake barely getting onto the bus, she ran up to him and got on the bus and sat down next to him.  
"I have to talk to you." she said innocently.  
"What's there to talk about!?" he snapped.  
"Look I'm really sorry about yesterday, I just got a little mad for a minute. But, look, I just didn't want to tell someone I barely knew, my biggest secret. I want to get to know that someone before I tell them." She told him quietly.  
" Ican deal with that answer, I mean, I kind of deserved that. So, how long do you have to 'get to know ' somebody before you decide to tell them?"  
" Well, I have to know everything about that person, and i need to know that he won't totally freak when I tell him my secret. Also that he won't tell anyone." she said looking him in the eye.  
" Okay, I promise." he replied.  
"Okay then, meet me after school by my house."she said.  
"See ya there!" he told her.  
*******************************************************************************  
"Well, ok, I'm here. Are you going to tell me or what?" he asked  
She took a deep breath and then she turned to him and said,   
"Jake? I'm a Unicorn,"  
He gave her a 'yeah right she's lying' look and then said,  
"You're a Unicorn? Riiiiiight."  
" No I'm serious! I can turn into a Unicorn!" she said.  
"Uh, huh and I'm Hercules"he said, obviously not convinced.  
"Well fine then, I'll show you, but not right now." she said, "How about tonight at 10, inmy backyard?   
She was really hoping that he would come.  
Alright, Fine, but if this is a pshyco joke...!" he sighed.  
"It's not, be there." she told him.  
THen they both went home, Jake not looking forward to tonight.  
********************************************************************************  
AN: I bet you can't wait till chapter 3 huh? 


	4. The Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs but, THeo is mine and my friend's!  
AN: This chapter is short and I don't know wht to do next so please help me out here! Thank you Theo for your great review I'm so glad you liked my story and Thank you for letting me use Theo in my story!!!  
  
Chapter 4 ~*~ Friends That Know  
  
~ So, what do you think?~ Jake asked in thoughtspeech.  
Theo just stared. Stared at, at... well, herself! She could not believe it!!! He could turn into animals too!?  
~Theo? Are you still there?~ Jake asked.  
'What? Oh, yeah I'm still here, but where? I mean, when, I mean what... how did you get those powers?! 'Cause I was born like this, but how about you?'  
she asked him.  
~Well I got this blue box from an Andalite, he is an alien, he gave me these powers.~ Jake told her. ~But, you were actually born like that?!~  
'Yeah, Monique found me. She was working in her garden, then she turned around, and there I was! She didn't know where I came from, so she decided to keep me!' she told him. 'It actually really sucks because I have to keep this big secret from EVERYONE! Well everyone except for you. I think I am going to change back now, then go back to bed, is that okay with you?' she asked.  
~Yeah, I better change back now too.~ Jake told her.  
They both changed back very quickly. After they were completely human, Theo said,  
"Ok, Jake you have to PROMISE me that you will not tell ANYONE! Promise?"   
"Yeah, I promise, Theo." Jake said quietly.  
"Ok, then, bye, see you tomorrow!" she said, as she started to walk back to her house.  
"Bye." he said.  
They both stood there for a moment, then they started for their houses. Then, Theo turned around aand walked back up to Jake, gave him a little kiss on the cheek, then ran back to her house and went up to her room to go to sleep.  
As she lay there she thought, Today was a much better day then yesterday! I like this town and especially Jake! 


	5. Friends that Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs but Theo is mine and my friend's.  
AN: I didn't know what to do next on my chapter, but thanks a WHOLE bunch to Traycon for the idea of what my next chapter will be like! So I hope ya like it!!!!  
:):):):):):)  
Chapter 5 ~*~ Betrayel  
The next day, Jake went to meet Cassie, Marco, Ax, Tobias, and his cousin, Rachel in the woods to talk to them.  
"Hey guys! We have a little problem. The Yeerks are back. Except that I have a little secret weapon. My new friend, Theo? Well she can change into a Unicorn, you guys can't tell anyone! I think that maybe she can help us with our little Yeerk problem." Jake told them.  
~I think that's a great idea, Prince Jake! Especially if she is a Unicorn.~ Ax pointed out.  
Jake ignored being called 'Prince' and just listened to what the others had to say about Theo.  
"Wow! She's a Unicorn?!" Marco said happily.  
"Are you sure that she is not a Controller or making all this 'Unicorn' stuff up?" Cassie asked.  
"Yeah, I'm Positive that she isn't a Controller and I KNOW that she is a Unicorn because she showed me. Do you guys think that maybe we should ask her if she would like to help us? Jake asked.  
~I think we should! What about the rest of you guys?~ Tobias said.  
"I think it sounds lik a good idea." said Cassie.  
"Yeah, me too." said Marco.  
~Yes, Prince Jake.~ Ax said.  
"Let's Do It!" Rachel said.  
"Here we go again." Marco sighed.  
"Okay then, we tell her." Jake said.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Jake met up with Theo in the hall and said,  
"Hey Theo! Can I ask you something, in private if you don't mind."  
"Ok." she said, confused.  
They walked outside and stood by a tree where nobody was around.  
"Theo, I told my friends, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax about you." he told her. "We were wondering if-" she cut him off.  
"YOU WHAT!!!" Theo cried. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM!!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!!!"  
"I know but-" Jake started to say but she cut him off again.  
"GOODBYE! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO ANYONE! YOU PROMISED!" she screamed, then she started to cry.  
"THEO! Just listen to me!" Jake yelled to her. "They are just like me! They can change into animals too!"  
Theo sighed a breath of releif and stopped crying.  
"There are these evil alien slugs called Yeerks." Jake explained. "Well, they can go inside the ear canal of any creature and litterally take over their body. We destroyed them once, but they're back again and we need your help in defeating them. Will you help us?"  
Theo sat there and thought for a moment, then relizing that she would have real friends, she said,  
"Yes, Jake, I'll help you and your friends, but I need to meet them first before I do anything."  
"I'll introduce you to them, today after school. Is that alright?" he said.  
"Yeah, that will be great, today after school." she said. 


	6. Betrayel

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs but Theo is mine and my friend's.  
AN: I didn't know what to do next on my chapter, but thanks a WHOLE bunch to Traycon for the idea of what my next chapter will be like! So I hope ya like it!!!!  
:):):):):):)  
Chapter 5 ~*~ Betrayel  
The next day, Jake went to meet Cassie, Marco, Ax, Tobias, and his cousin, Rachel in the woods to talk to them.  
"Hey guys! We have a little problem. The Yeerks are back. Except that I have a little secret weapon. My new friend, Theo? Well she can change into a Unicorn, you guys can't tell anyone! I think that maybe she can help us with our little Yeerk problem." Jake told them.  
I think that's a great idea, Prince Jake! Especially if she is a Unicorn. Ax pointed out.  
Jake ignored being called 'Prince' and just listened to what the others had to say about Theo.  
"Wow! She's a Unicorn?!" Marco said happily.  
"Are you sure that she is not a Controller or making all this 'Unicorn' stuff up?" Cassie asked.  
"Yeah, I'm Positive that she isn't a Controller and I KNOW that she is a Unicorn because she showed me. Do you guys think that maybe we should ask her if she would like to help us? Jake asked.  
I think we should! What about the rest of you guys? Tobias said.  
"I think it sounds lik a good idea." said Cassie.  
"Yeah, me too." said Marco.  
Ax said.  
"Let's Do It!" Rachel said.  
"Here we go again." Marco sighed.  
"Okay then, we tell her." Jake said.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Jake met up with Theo in the hall and said,  
"Hey Theo! Can I ask you something, in private if you don't mind."  
"Ok." she said, confused.  
They walked outside and stood by a tree where nobody was around.  
"Theo, I told my friends, Marco, Rachel, Cassie, Tobias, and Ax about you." he told her. "We were wondering if-" she cut him off.  
"YOU WHAT!!!" Theo cried. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOLD THEM!!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!!!"  
"I know but-" Jake started to say but she cut him off again.  
"GOODBYE! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO ANYONE! YOU PROMISED!" she screamed, then she started to cry.  
"THEO! Just listen to me!" Jake yelled to her. "They are just like me! They can change into animals too!"  
Theo sighed a breath of releif and stopped crying.  
"There are these evil alien slugs called Yeerks." Jake explained. "Well, they can go inside the ear canal of any creature and litterally take over their body. We destroyed them once, but they're back again and we need your help in defeating them. Will you help us?"  
Theo sat there and thought for a moment, then relizing that she would have real friends, she said,  
"Yes, Jake, I'll help you and your friends, but I need to meet them first before I do anything."  
"I'll introduce you to them, today after school. Is that alright?" he said.  
"Yeah, that will be great, today after school." she said. 


	7. The Meeting with New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Animorphs, but Theo is mine and a friend's!  
AN: Ok, this is going to be a very short and it might be a little boring chapter. I was in Science class and I was SO bored, so I decided to figure out what to do next on my story, so here it is! Hope ya like it! R/R!  
~ thoughtspeak   
" normal people speaking  
in italics is thought  
Characters: Jake, Theo, Cassie, Rachel, Marco, Tobias, and Ax.  
Chapter 6- The meeting of New Friends  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That day, after school, Theo followed Jake into some woods that were nearby the school.  
"Where exactly are we going?" Theo asked.  
"Into the woods to meet my friends." Jake told her.  
"Why in the woods?" Theo asked, curious.  
"Well one of my friends can't be seen by anyone." Jake said.  
"Why?" Theo asked.  
"Because he is an alien, you know, an Andalite. I told you about them, remember?" Jake said, starting to get irritated by her questions.  
"Oh." Theo said quietly, deciding that she was probably starting to annoy him.  
They then walked in silence for awhile until they finally came up to a little clearing shere three kids, a hawk on a tree, and a-an ANDALITE!   
I can't believe it really existed! Theo thought to herself.  
"Wow! Your an Andalite! It really is a pleasure to meet you! I mean, I am an alien too!" Theo said excitedly.  
~Thanks~ Ax said. ~I'm really glad to meet you too.~  
"Well, now that we're all here, let's start!" Marco said.  
"Start what?" Theo asked.  
"Start our battle with the Yeerks, duh!" Rachel mocked.  
"Hold it Rachel! She came here to meet you guys first! That's Rachel, she's a bit rude!" Jake saiid as Rachel said "Humph!" and put her hands on her hips.  
"That's Marco. That's Cassie. The hawk in the tree is Tobias (don't ask long story) and you've already met Aximili Esgarrouth Isthill (we call him Ax for short)"  
"Hello all of you! It is very nice to meet you all! Now I want to see if you are like Jake and I before I will help you!" Theo said, smiling.  
"Well then you have to show us that you are a 'Unicorn'!" Rachel said, rudley to Theo.  
"I will. But you need to show me first, otherwise I won't help!" Theo said promptly.  
They all morphed quickly into one of their battle morphs, then quickly morphed back.  
"Now it's your turn!" Rachel said, pretty much out of breath.  
Theo stood back, concentrated on her own personal magic, then brilliant whit light surrounded her, she had become a Unicorn. Then she transformed quickly back to human again.  
"Wow! I didn't really believe Jake, but now I do!" Rachel exclaimed, surprised.  
"Ok, I've made my decision, now that we all know eachother and are somewhat friends, I'll help you guys! So what do we do first?!" Theo told them, hoping that this 'mission' wouldn't be that bad.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN:Ok, I know VERY short and probably stupid, but the more reviews, the longer and more interesting it will be!!! But I have a little problem! I don't know what to do next!!! So please give me some ideas!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!! So review me!!!!! 


End file.
